Dragon Rider, Dragon Born
by 252 Reluctant Saviour
Summary: As the Province of Skyrim recovers from the Civil War and the death of Alduin, a lone vessel appears on the Sea of Ghosts. On board are a group of elves, humans, short men and horned beasts. Alongside them, are two huge dragons.


**A/N: Crossover between TES V: Skyrim and the Eragon series. Eragon, Roran, Arya, Saphira, ect from Eragon and made up characters from Skyrim. Warning: Spoilers for Inheritance and Skyrim.**

Orosare hated the Imperials. Always sticking their noses in where they didn't need to be. Morrowind, Hammerfell, Skyrim. None of those countries needed the Imperials before, why did the Imperials act like they needed them now?

The High Elf shook his head. Across from him sat a Khajiit female, and her young child. Next to him was a towering Orc. The green-skinned beast grinned randomly, shocking the other three prisoners on the cart. "Soon as we stop, I'm leaving. With me?"

Orosare nodded. "Why not? Better to die fighting then on the chopping block."

The guard at the front of the cart told them to shut up. Orosare looked back at the cart behind his. Another four men, one of whom was wearing a Stormcloak tunic, were in it. Glancing at the cart in front, he discovered that there were four Stormcloak rebels there as well. Obviously the Stormcloaks had been up to something. The three carts and their escorts passed through a gate in a small town.

The guard on the wall yelled something to the guards, lost to the frosty winds.

The Khajiit child shivered and Orosare noticed a single tear sliding down the boy's face. He felt a pang of sadness for the youngling, but it quickly passed.

The four carts pulled up against a wall. The drivers dismounted whilst the escorts rode onwards. Twelve passengers climbed from the three carts, whilst two guards took the boxes of equipment from the forth cart.

"All of you, line up! Step forward when your name is called!" A dark skinned Imperial officer screamed.

The driver of Orosare's cart stepped in front of the four prisoners. "Yaru of Falkreath."

The Orc stepped forward, nodded and walked towards the chopping block. Men from the other carts were also on their way to the chopping block.

"Mause of Ivarstead."

The Khajiit woman left. Her boy sniffled.

"Korona of Ivarstead."

The boy skipped off to join his mother.

"Orosare of Summerset Isle. We'll have your remains sent back there, elf. I'm sorry."

Orosare nodded and walked past the last prisoner from the second cart, a dark haired Nord, and joined the semi-circle of Stormcloaks and his fellow petty thieves.

Orosare hung his head. This was the end? A terrible fate.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, earth-shaking roar. Another one followed seconds after.

The Imperial officer pointed at the Khajiit child, Korona. "You, to the chopping block."

The boy started crying. Two soldiers dragged him to the block, forced him down, and quickly stepped back as his blood coated the block. The axeman brought his axe back to a standing position.

The officer pointed at the dark-haired Nord. "You, in the rags."

Another roar.

"I said, in the rags. Come! Nice and easy."

The Nord sighed and stepped forward. As his head was placed on the block, he looked up. Even though his face was hidden, he knew the man was desperately searching for something, anything that could help him escape.

And then a dragon landed on the watchtower.

"DRAGON!" The Orc yelled.

The guards scrambled to grab their weapons, crying for help, and the Stormcloaks took the initiative, smacking and hitting Imperials and cutting themselves loose with Imperial swords. Thus armed, they ran through the compound.

Orosare looked at the Orc and the Khajiit before nodding towards the Nord prisoner who had narrowly escaped death. He and another Nord, a Stormcloak, were standing a short distance away.

"Come on!" The four men and the woman rushed through the compound.

They stepped into a tower, standing alongside none other than Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion.

"Ralof, take these four, get out of here."

"Yes, sir." Ralof nodded to his fellow Stormcloaks before pointing at the stairs. "Come on!"

The five climbed up the tower to find a gaping hole in the wall and a charred corpse on the stairs.

"Damn. Look, there's a hole in that roof. Jump across."

The Khajiit, Mause jumped across gracefully, the Nord and the Orc, Yaru following. Orosare took a deep breath and followed.

The four prisoners, hands bound, dashed through the burning town. They met with Ralof again outside the keep, after carefully picking their way through a battlefield. Sliding into the keep, Ralof quickly unbound them.

"Thank you, Stormcloak. We fight now, we escape." Ralof nodded.

"Our brothers here won't need their equipment any more. I suppose you could take it." He said, gesturing to a group of dead Stormcloaks.

The four quickly discarded their rags and put on the fur boots, gloves, and armour of the Stormcloaks. Yaru and the Nord took swords, Mause a dagger. When they glanced at him, Orosare flicked his wrists, bringing small flames to life in the palm of his hands.

"I need no sword or dagger."

The Nord nodded and brought a flame to life in his left hand, holding his sword with his right. "Let us go. I am Dystan, by the way."

Ralof nodded. "Come, quick-"

They were interrupted by the entrance of five Imperial troops, lead by the Imperial officer who they had seen outside. Orosare set the lot of them on fire and allowed the others to finish them up. The surprised guards found themselves between a wall, an angry Khajiit, an Orc, and two spellcasters. It was a bloodbath.

Yaru dropped his sword and replaced it with a war axe. Dystan took the officer's steel sword, dropping his iron one, and threw Mause the steel dagger to replace her iron one. Thus armed, Ralof took the key from the dead officer and opened the door ahead.

"Wait, humans." Yaru called, putting on the Imperial's heavy armour. "Ready now."

The group proceeded through the Keep, looting, killing and helping the other Stormcloaks. Mauve acquired a bow, Dystan stole a book detailing the specifics of the Spark spell, and the whole group minus Yaru took hoods to help protect them from the cold.

After fighting through some caves, liberating some captive Stormcloaks and arming them, the group of thirteen former Imperial prisoners exited the caves and stepped out onto the side of a large snow-covered mountain.

"Riverwood is near here. I can take you there." Ralof said. "Travis, lead the other Stormcloaks back to Windhelm, try and find Ulfric if you can."

"Right. I hope we meet again, Ralof."

"As do I, Travis. Until then!"

The group split and went their separate ways. 


End file.
